Our Golden Hours
by Usagi108
Summary: Forced by his father, Sasuke was to marry Sakura before the week is over. However, much to his dismay-or rather, delight-he couldn't due to the fact that he's currently married to one named Naruto: a complete stranger
1. Prologue

Our Golden Hours

Summary: Forced by his father, Sasuke was to marry Sakura before the week is over. However, much to his dismay-or rather, delight-he couldn't due to the fact that he's married to one named Naruto Uzumaki: a stranger.

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka

Warning: Yaoi (male/male), matured sexual situations between the same sex, dramatic situations, random grammatical errors, additional warnings bellow

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was like any other day. The sun rose from the East as mothers awoken to take care of the daily needs of her family; fathers rose from bed to prepare for another day of being the pillar of support for his loved ones; children snuggled deeper into their bed in attempt to escape from the gentle but waking light.

The sky took on a good mood as clouds were not seen for miles. The soft sun light penetrated through blinds and curtains, warming up households and bringing life to the once dead world. The trees hummed quietly as they shivered against the pleasant light while leaves rustled away the chills of the night. Small creatures everywhere shook with delight at the warmness that the day bring. The people, busting with life, quickly filled the street to start a new day.

Noon quickly came around and by then, the people were deeply engrossed in their daily life. Mothers diligently tended the house while the husbands and children were away. Despite the hustling society, inside a small cafe at the center of the downtown area, a man idled. In one hand he held a cup of dark coffee while the other held a rather thick pile. Placing the cup of coffee down to free his hand, he opened the file and shuffled through the pages, checking its contents. Once confirmed that everything was in order, he put it down and returned to sipping his caffeine.

It seemed as if he was misplaced with his designer suit that curved to his lean yet muscular body, expensive leather shoes, and a limited edition watch that wrapped around his wrist. He occasionally glanced at the watch before returning to his coffee. Emotionless, black irises stared blankly into space while thick brows creased up against each other in display of deep thoughts. He was quite oblivious to his surrounding, or that he didn't care. Once in a while, a customer from a few table away would sneak a peak to marvel at the silken dark lock that fell around his godlike face, envious of the person he was waiting for. They wouldn't mind an adonis such as him waiting for them.

At around ten after twelve, the bell above the door jingled. A male walked through. Sapphire orbs scanned the cafe before settling on said Adonis. Blonde hair that seemed to be glistering in the sun moved into the darker space. Despite the lack of light, his hair still held onto a mesmerizing glow that outshone any lamp. The hoodie and loose jeans that he wore did nothing to hide his alluring lean figure. However, there was a grim smile upon his lips.

"Itachi," he greeted the Adonis as he settled across from him. His eyes glued to the file rather than the Adonis.

"Naruto," returned Itachi.

A waitress quickly appeared at their table. She wasn't missing out the chance of making herself known to these two.

"What can I get you?" she asked, lowering how tone to a seductive whisper. Naruto cringed at the attempt and immediately covered it up with a fake smile.

"A caramel macchiato with extra whip cream, thank you," he ordered pleasantly. She quickly left to fill his order. Once she was gone, Naruto's full attention was on Itachi.

"Why don't you just order a frappuccino? Or whatever the craze is nowadays," Itachi asked, amused by the order. An indignant huff was his reply.

"We're not here to discuss about my caffeine preference," Naruto replied before the grim smile returned. "So, is that it?"

He indicated toward the file that was on the table.

"Yeah," Itachi said. "The first few pages are some basic bs about legal disclaimers that the office is required to print. The following pages include alimonies, properties split which includes the house you're living in, the office that you both ow-"

"You can skip all that, just gimme what I have to sign," Naruto sighed, cutting Itachi short of his speech. He wasn't in the mood for this. He didn't need any of that. It wasn't as if he cared about any of those materialistic craps anyway. The one thing, or one person, that he truly desired was no longer within his reach. It was better to get this over with so he could get the hell out of this wretched place as quickly as possible.

He ran a distressing hand through his hair as he watched Itachi pulling out three sheets from the very end. The other male placed them in front of him. He then pulled a pen from the breast pocket of his blazer and passed it to Naruto. Instead of letting go of the pen when Naruto reached for it, he held onto it. His eyes scanned the emotional turmoils that paraded through the distressed face.

"Listen to me Naruto. I don't understand what drove you to this but think about this carefully. It's not your fault, its-"

"Itachi, I appreciate the concern but I really want to get this over with." With a forceful pull, he yanked the pen from Itachi's hand and quickly initialed and signed his name on the multiple highlighted areas. Naruto could feel his heart breaking into pieces. The ringing in his ears wouldn't stop and the tears building up in his eyes threatened to fall. His hand shook almost visibly but he held his all of his emotions in check as best that he could. It was going to be over soon. Just one more stroke of the pen and he could escape from the world to cry in peace. Despite his silent encouragement, his hand stopped before he could finished.

His emotions battled within himself, crying to be heard. His rational thoughts returned the blows with equal force. Both sides were driving him nuts.

Itachi seemed to be ready to pull the paper from under him, preventing him from finishing what he started. Before Itachi could muster the muscle to carry out the task, Naruto penned the last line of his name. With more force than necessary, he pushed the papers toward the older male, slammed few bucks from his wallet on the table, and dashed for the door.

Before he could make it outside, Itachi called, "Naruto."

He paused.

"If you change your mind later, it's not too late."

Naruto considered his words and before Itachi could start something else, he exited the cafe and disappeared into the light.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Sooooooooo...I know I should finish my other story BUT I'm experience major writer block with that story! Instead the plot bunnies ambushed me with this one. That's why I'm gonna satisfy them because plot bunnies are evil and I value my sanity.

It's been a while since I write anything fictional. My grammar probably sucks so any inputs are welcome. If I get flame(s) because someone didn't read the warning/descriptions and doesn't like yaoi, I'm gonna feed it to my dog.

Additional warnings: I recently got into asian dramas and boy, are they dramatic. I got this idea from watching a whole bunch of dramas. While I don't intend to copy them, the basis of this story derived from them so if you find any similarity, please don't mind it. Also, unlike my other stories, I'm trying to make this one conversation-based rather than description-based, it's a totally different and new experience for me. There will be major Out-of-Character...It's kind of hard to make a story with someone who only says "hn" all the time.

I haven't read to shippuden yet. I stopped at where Sasuke left the Leaf village so I don't know all characters. I only know a few main ones and they will be the few that I will be including in this story. Currently, I planned to have 11 chapters, 1 epilogue and 1 prologue.

**Random question of the day, which numbers do you prefer? 4, 5, or 6? **

This is to help me develop my story so yeah.

Anticipating your reviews!

Cya.


	2. Chapter 1: Fated to Meet You, Again

Spoiler at the bottom. Do read it please.

Not Beta-ed. Any mistakes are my own.

Our Golden Hours

Chapter 1: Fated to Meet You...Again

* * *

_"Are you an angel?" _

_"The fuck you talking about Uchiha?" Irritated sapphire orbs glared at man before him. Standing at 6'2", haughty onyx eyes stared back. He could almost see the mockeries behind those apathetic orbs. _

_A smirk crossed the man's lips. _

_"Must you attempt to save every living things? Every thing you come across? Are you gonna help save me, too? I find your efforts fruitless, although not any less admiring. I do admit, sometime I expect to find scattered white feathers left on the ground where you walked, Naruto." _

_"I never gave you permission to call me by name, bastard," he-now identified as Naruto-growled. His hands clenched tightly into fists, wishing he could let them loose on the condescending rich-snob in front of him. The bastard simply smirked and stepped forward, breaking and entering his personal bubble. _

_A hand brushed Naruto's bang aside, exposing the refulgent sapphire eyes that glowed with fury. _

_"But I supposed I should add tidiness onto your list of accomplishments," the bastard continued, oblivious-or simply ignoring-Naruto's indignant at the 'appraisal.' _

_"Don't touch me," Naruto said, slapping the hand away. _

_"My apologies."_

_The smirk quickly disappeared, replaced by a sad smile. The smug bastard removed his hand, praised the Gods, and stepped back. Despite his best effort, Naruto found the bastard's dejected look pitiful. Against his better judgement, he stepped forward, replacing the Uchiha's steps taken back by his own forward. _

_"Look, bas-Uchiha," he began, looking at the ground. "I don't hate you, but I don't like you that much either." _

_He paused, not sure where he was heading with this speech. Uchiha remained silence, almost anticipating his every words. Not one to disappoint, Naruto continued. _

_"Look, if you want, we could...eh I don't know," he stumbled. "I could try being nicer to you, and you can stop insulting my friends." _

_"I don't need your pity, Naruto," Uchiha said after a long pause. _

_"It's not! Shit," Naruto interrupted, stumbling over his own tongue. Damn Uchiha and his brooding charms. Somewhere underneath all that sour exterior, Naruto was sure that the Uchiha male could tell how much the indifferent sexiness was affecting him. _

_Fuck! Uchiha could probably read mind or some weird shit. Stop thinking now! _

_"U-uh, what I meant to say was-" Restart thinking mode, now! Brain, don't fail me now, Naruto begged. "I'm not pitying you. I just thought that we tryna start over or some shit." _

_"Start over?" _

_"Yeah, like, 'hi, I'm Naruto. And you are-' shit," Naruto confirmed. Before he could continue, Uchiha stepped forward in determined strides. Both of his hands were captured in one smooth movement. Uchiha brought them up to his lips, all previous dejection gone from his face, replaced by triumphant smugness. _

_"If that's the case, I must insist you call me 'Sasuke,'" Uchi-Sasuke said before kissing the palms of his hands gingerly, as if they were made of precious metal. _

_More like conflict-metal, Naruto thought. _

_Freaked, Naruto pulled his hands back to exposed a sly grin upon the bastard's face. _

_Fuck. _

_The bitch tricked him._

* * *

Most mornings, he is usually up before the alarm goes off. Today isn't an exception. Half an hour before the appointed time, Naruto rouses into awareness. With his curtains drawls back, he could see the streams of light flirting around the room, tinkering soft, haloed glows onto his possessions.

He gives himself a few minutes to clear the fogginess from his consciousness. Before long, he is out of bed and makes his way across the room to the attached bathroom. His daily routine is just that: habitual and boring.

The last few years has been anything but fun.

But when life throws a lemon at him, there isn't much to do except catch and run with it. Fun has left the building and endless responsibilities move in.

Taking a quick shower, Naruto quickly dismisses the depressing thoughts from his mind. He has too much to do today to be dwelling on the mistakes of the past or the possibilities of tomorrow. Today, he just has to make it through today first.

Long given up on taming his wild lock, blonde hair spikes every which direction while striking sapphire orbs stare determinedly at his own reflection. He is wearing a simple button up shirt with a pair of loosely fitting jeans to complete. Deeming that he was adequately put together for the day, he leaves the bathroom. The clock on the nightstand flashes 7:02.

Time to wake Towa.

Naruto paddles out the door and down the hall to the room next to his. Opening it it, he makes for the twin-sized bed in the corner. Tousled blanket and misplaced pillows hide a small figure. He pulls the blanket back.

"Time to get up!" Naruto calls loudly, shaking the body. A groan replies as the small body rolls away from him. Snorting at the obvious response, Naruto grabs for the exposed ankles.

"Towa, I'm warning you," he says with underlying mirth. The little legs kick him, trying to escape.

Before long, when it is obvious that he isn't relenting, black head pokes out from under the blanket, unamused.

"Naruto, lemme sleep for another five minutes," sleep-induced voice complains, rubbing his eyes.

"It's never _just_ five minutes with you."

"You're so stingy."

"And I love you, too. Hurry or you won't have time for breakfast," Naruto says as he watches the boy rolling off the bed. When the bundle of joy falls off the bed and hits the floor with an 'Oi!,' he lets go of a long chuckle. "I swear, you do that every morning just to amuse me."

"And damaged my precious braincell? Dream on, Naruto."

Another chuckle escapes his lips. "I honestly don't know how I put up with you."

"Obviously, it's my brooding sexiness," Towa replies, smirking while pulling out a fresh pairs of underpants from the drawel.

Staring straight at the liveliness onyx marbles before him-so different from those he used to know-Naruto smiles.

"Maybe, but that broody sexy thing of yours isn't gonna get you to school on time Mister."

"I don't know how I put up with _you,_" Towa laments, "So one track minded."

Naruto watches as his baby boy leaves the room. When he hears the clicking of closed door, Naruto leaves the room and makes his way downstair towards the kitchen. While the last four years haven't been kind, he couldn't complain much either.

Using his entire life saving, he has been able to buy a quaint two stories house with amazing store front. With two bedrooms on the second floor, the living room on the first floor is effectively turned into a display room for his 'Uzumaki's Miniature Models' business where most of his unsold models are put up for viewing pleasure. Business is often slow in the small town that he has decided to settle in, but it is manageable. It pays the bills, if nothing else matters.

The dinning room is used as office and studio, where most of the works are conducted and contracts signed, therefore making the kitchen the central hub of the house. It works well to his preference. This way, he and Towa are able to spend more time together, cooking and doing homework.

"Towa! Food is getting cold!" Naruto yells as he listens for the stomping of footsteps down the stair. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Oi, Naruto. Must you be so loud every morning?" the boy complains jokingly as he settles onto a tall stool.

Since there isn't much space in the room, they have adapted to using stools against the tall counter instead of actual dining table.

"Shaddup and eat your food. I need you outta house today. I've business with Kiba in a bit."

Towa scoffs. "You say that everyday. God knows what you're doing at the vet if you ain't gonna get me a dog."

"Don't question me young man!" Naruto lectures, pointing at Towa with a rice spoon before placing his breakfast in front of him.

"Yes, my favorite! Salmon and fermented beans," Towa cheers sarcastically as he digs into his food. "All day, every day!"

"Why don't you cook then?" Naruto says, digging into his own food.

"Then you won't be able to brag 'bout your cooking skill to Kiba," Towa says with a mouthful, not pausing from eating.

Naruto makes a face.

Towa laughs.

"You're disgusting."

"And you love me. I hear that everyday," Towa comments, finishing his rice. "I'm done, thanks for the food Naruto. I'm off."

"Remember to watch both way when c-"

"Crossing the street, I know!" the little boy yells as he runs out of the house, paying extra attention to the models around him. He knows not to mess with his dad's models.

"Geez," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his neck as he starts collecting the dishes.

As he is doing the dishes, the bell above the door jingles. Since his models are up for public display, it isn't unusual for him to get people who are there for viewing pleasure only. He doesn't stop from the dishes. Clients who are looking specifically to build would know where to find him anyway.

"Naruto," a familiar voice calls out as soft footsteps heading towards the kitchen. "You should probably stop being so trustful."

"I can take care of myself, Kakashi," Naruto responses as he dries his hand. Turning around, he grins cheekily up at the older man. Even at 5'7", he feels like a dwarf next to the man-who is over 6' something. Then again, he has been feeling dwarfed with every being he comes in contact with ('cept girls).

"I'm sure you can," The single eye that is exposed curves with mirth. Naruto can only guess, from the voice and the eye, that Kakashi is grinning underneath the mask. Ever since the incident that has marred the man's face, Kakashi is taken to hiding most of his face.

In a way, it is like a reminder of his own childish recklessness.

"Now, why so down?" Kakashi asks, although he probably knows the reason. Naruto quickly erases the thought and grins.

"Nah, just thinking 'bout this one crazy client. So what cha doing in town?" Being a small town in the middle of nowhere, there isn't much to do except sleep and more sleep. Yet, Kakashi is one of the few that makes the trip to the no-name town regularly.

Naruto knows why without asking. But he always hopes the man would surprise him with a different response every time he asks. It isn't fair for Kakashi to suffer because of his mistake.

Kakashi looks at him knowingly. He probably wants to comfort Naruto, saying 'it's not your fault. It could've happened to anyone' but he restrains himself. He knows that the boy is too deep in self-wallowing to reconcile with himself. Instead, he figures that eventually, he'll learn to move on from the painful past.

So, like every other time, Kakashi gives the expected response, "I just got back from visiting Iruka-chan."

"Ah, I thought so. You really have no life," Naruto responses with a cheery grin plasters like a fake mask on his face. Kakashi is no fool, but he lets it slide. Just like every other time.

"Maaah, what can I do? I can't stay far away from dolphin-chan," Kakashi sighs theatrically. Naruto laughs. His voice is strained. Forced.

"I am gonna be visiting him in a bit," Naruto says as he wipes the counter clean. Better to look down than face the reality that depicts on Kakashi's face.

"Why bother Naruto?"

"Huh?" He looks up, actually surprise at the question. Usually, Kakashi would play along, reciting stories of his own visit. Usually, he would say 'ah, Iruka-chan made a drawing for me today. It filled my heart with joy. He probably has one for you, too.'

Usually doesn't seem to apply for this moment.

"Why bother, I said. It's pointless," Kakashi repeats, leaning casually against the door frame.

It looks miniature next to his large body.

"Why wouldn't I? He's my uncle." Naruto continues wiping. He goes over areas he has already cleaned.

"He doesn't recognize you," Kakashi counters.

"_I_ do, and that's all that matters."

"You know, he probably wouldn't want you there; if he knew what's going on."

"He deserves as much, Kakashi. Actually, he deserves so much _more._ But all I can give at the moment is my company, and he damned well will get it," he snaps.

Kakashi sighs. "There's no point. It's not any different than talking to a three year old child."

"There is a point. And he would've done the same for me!"

"He would've want you to be happy."

"And I am," Naruto says brusquely. His patience coming to an end. "What is it that you really want, Kakashi?"

Realizing that he isn't getting anywhere with that thick skull on Naruto's shoulder, Kakashi drops the subject-again.

The cheeky grin returns. "Just wanted to drop by today to tell you to 'expect the unexpected.'"

"What?"

"Well, duty calls. Toodle-loo."

"W-wait!" Naruto calls but the man is already out the door.

For most of the day, while Towa is in school, Naruto moves restlessly around the shop/house. He attempts to finish the house model Tanaki-san has requested, but quickly finds it insipid and decides against continuing the uninspired work. Instead, he settles for cleaning the shop-twice! The place has never been cleaner. By the time he is done with the shop, he decides: _why stop there? _and continues cleaning the entire house.

When he is done, lunch rolls around uneventfully. A few people come in and out of the shop, looking and marveling at the models on display. Today is a real treat. There are two new models on display-ones that he has finished just the night before.

Many locals, mostly retirees, like to stop by. They seem to genuinely enjoy his work, and he finds their constructive criticisms helpful. Sometime, they would comment on his new works. Most of the time, they happily indulge in contemplating his favorite piece at the back corner.

It is a one-fourth scale(1) model of a modest two stories house. A mixture between two entirely different architectural styles, the house contemplates between the interactions of artificial materials and natural lighting. Surrounds by countless windows, it mingles with the immediate surrounding until the one couldn't tell where the house begins and landscape ends. The three bedrooms are on the second floor, looking down on the lofty public spaces consist of living room, kitchen, and dinning room. The family room, or gaming central-as Naruto calls it, locates next to the bedrooms on the second floor, away from prying eyes but easily overlooking the lands around it. The minute furnitures adopt a minimalist manner, yet adds with a small but noticeable uniquely Naruto's designs, creates a distinctive and genial air to the overall work.

It is the only piece that has furnitures.

Visitors often time ask why, and Naruto explains easily, "I was in an inspiring mood."

When offers are made for the piece, Naruto refuses with a smile.

He says, "It has sentimental values."

Most of the clients are usually happy with that response. Instead, they content themselves with seeing it everyday at it usual place in the back corner. Naruto doesn't ever move it. He only takes it apart from time to time to dust and clean.

But it usually returns by the next day.

With the last of the visitor gone, Naruto quickly locks up the shop and makes his down the street. Like a robot running on presets, he finds himself at the town hospital ten minutes by bus later, as he does every day.

The nurses greet him. The doctors smile at him. He grins back easily, used to the habit. Room 235. Up one flight of stairs, straight down the hall and make the first left. Take the second right and the room is on the right.

Much like the other rooms in the hospital, the room is filled with bright light from the large, horizontal window. The curtains, push to the sides, sway in the wind. A single bed rests in the middle between the door and the windows with headboard flushed against the wall. A man sits on it.

Sketch books and crayons scatter around him. His face, full of concentration, focuses entirely on whatever he is drawing. Naruto approaches slowly, cautiously.

"Iruka?" he calls softly, hoping not to startle the man too much. On a bad day, Iruka would freak out and start screaming obscenities. Good days mean he would welcome the company.

He hopes today is a good day.

"Ah! Naru!" the man says with excitement unfitted for a forty-year-old man. He jumps off the bed and runs to Naruto. Pulling him closer to the bed, his face vibrates happiness.

Naruto smiles easily.

It's a good day then.

"What've you been doing?" Naruto asks, letting himself be led.

Iruka smiles broadly with unabashed happiness.

"I'm drawing," he replies and picks up the scattered papers. Then, holding them up for Naruto to see, Iruka goes through each of them. "This one is Towa."

"Why is he a fetus?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Iruka asks.

"Dunno. It seems weird." Naruto shrugs but quickly veers away from the odd drawing. "What about that one?"

"That's you."

"I'm not twelve, Iruka."

"I don't know," Iruka replies dejectedly, thinking that Naruto doesn't like his drawings. "When I think of you, this is how I see you."

Naruto laughs and tries to cheer the older man, "I love it! May I have it?"

"No."

"Well, would you like me to hang it up on the wall?"

"Yeah! Put it at the very top!"

Naruto complies as he gets off the bed and walks to the wall directly opposite of the bed. Displayed are countless hand-drawn pictures by Iruka. Some of them that Naruto recognizes are from the man's memory; others he assumes are from the man's unstable psyche.

Sometime, Iruka would give away certain drawing. Naruto holds onto them like priceless treasure.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Naruto asks without turning around. When no response is given, he turns around to find the man fast asleep on the bed. His position greatly resembles Towa's. Smiling softly, Naruto goes back to the bed and helps to rearrange the man. When done, he leaves the room and closes the door softly.

For a moment, Kakashi's words echoes through his mind.

He quickly dismisses it.

This isn't pointless. It never is.

"Ah, Naruto, how are you today?" A nurse, Ino is her name, walks toward him. Naruto pauses and waits for her. Once she catches up, he resumes his strides for the hospital exit.

"Quite well. And your self?"

"Could be better. But who cares," Ino answers cheekily. "I'm always doing the graveyard shift."

"It's been hard on you," he says, genuinely concerned.

"Thanks. So, how's Iruka?" Ino asks. She has been Iruka's nurse, originally, before he is transferred to a different ward.

"He's good. Seen better days though."

"Yeah. It must be hard for you to see him like that everyday," Ino comments sadly. "But don't worry buddy; as long as you believe, miracles do happen."

He smiles at her attempt. It is weird for a medical-practitioner to say baseless things. But it does bring his heart up a knot or two.

"So, I gotta go. But don't give up Naruto," she says before leaving.

"Thanks."

After leaving the hospital, he makes his way toward the local veterinarian runs by Kiba Inuzuka. The man has been his first friend here when Naruto moves in a few years ago and has immediate became his best friend since. His family runs the town's only vet and Kiba has just inherited a year ago after his father retired. Recently, the place is overran by more injured animals than it's capable of handling. However, Kiba, being the animal loving saint, couldn't reject the injured creatures and ends up accepting all of them. Most of them have found new homes in recent days but he is still short staffed. Hinata, Kiba's assistance, has faints the other day from being overworked.

That is when Kiba recruits Naruto's help.

If he is honest, it is a nice break from his usual schedule. So instead of heading to the shop for the night's dinner, Naruto takes a detour to the vet and spends a few hours helping around. It usually includes holding down the dogs, or whatever, while Kiba administers the shots or dealing with clients while Hinata takes her much-deserved rest.

The busied environment helps keep his mind off other things.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba greets as soon as he walks in. Naruto grins at his best friend before winking at the quiet girl behind the counter. Hinata flushes with embarrassment while ducking under the appointment book.

"Hi Hinata."

"Oi, stop sexually harassing my assistant," Kiba yelps from the back. It is so obvious that the man is infatuated with the girl. If only he would outed and admitted it.

"I'm not!" Naruto laughs before heading in the back room. "So what are we doing today?"

"Actually, nothing. I'm pretty caught up today; all except one stray found their happy home," Kiba says happily.

Despite the happy news, Naruto finds himself to be dejected. Well, there goes his distraction.

"Oi, Naruto. Stop zoning out!"

"I'm not deaf, stop screaming in my ears," Naruto jokes, rubbing his ear canals for effect.

"Ya ya, so what cha think?" Kiba asks.

"About what?"

"You weren't listening!"

"You know I don't listen to you most of the time," Naruto retorts. He smirks at the growl he's receiving from the veterinarian.

"I asked if you wanted to keep that one," Kiba, after calming himself, says while pointing to the crate near the front. Naruto follows his finger to the Shiba Inu mixed-breed napping in the crate.

"You know I can't afford to keep a pet," Naruto says, running a hand through his hair. Truth to be told, he has wanted a dog since he was much younger; but circumstances would have it, he has yet to fulfill his childhood wish. Now, at the age of twenty-seven, with a child to take care of on top of a disabled uncle, he couldn't take on more responsibilities.

Such a shame, the stray is such a precious thing. Towa would've loved him.

Kiba sighs loudly beside him. His best bud knows Naruto's situation too well.

"Well, you know what: how about you do me a favor and keep him for a while 'till I find a candidate? Can't have the mutt-face takin' up unnecessary space. It's bad for business," Kiba begins. "Food and meds included."

Naruto makes a skeptical face. He knows what's Kiba is up to and he isn't about to accept handouts. Not even from his friend.

"I know what you're tryna do, dog-breath. Don't even try it."

Kiba merely shrugs. He couldn't call himself Naruto's bud if he lets the bastard's banter scares him. "Just think of it as a thank-you for keeping my granddad outta the house with those models of yours. My old man and him can't stand each other."

Cynical Naruto is cynical. But he couldn't rebut the good intention. "I'll think about it. Gotta talk with Towa 'bout the addition to the family."

Towa probably will say-or _scream_-his approval.

"Yeah, don't be dragging your butt around. I need the mutt outta here soon."

"Ah, Naruto," a soft voice calls to him. Both males turns to look at Hinata. The petite girl stands up from her chair, looking at him with great concern. Naruto stares back with much anticipation fuels by fear.

"Yes?"

"The sheriff is on the phone," Hinata begins. Naruto's breathe hitches. _Towa, please be fine._ "Your shop was broken in."

Relief floods through his body. At least his son is fine. Then he blanches. _The model!_

"Oi, Naruto, calm down," Kiba, being the voice of reason, tells him. He then turns to his assistant. "Hinata, please close the office for today and return home safely. I'm gonna give him a ride home."

"Yes, Kiba. Please be careful."

"C'mon," Kiba ushers both of them out of the door and settles in his mini sedan. The drive home only takes less than five minute, but for Naruto, it is probably the longest he has ever endured.

_God, what is he gonna do if the model is gone? It's the only thing he has left of that person._ Naruto bites his lips. No. He isn't going to break down.

He makes the resolution years ago to let go. To forget. With the model gone, maybe he'll be able to commit to his decision.

_At least Towa is fine._

At the mention of the boy, Naruto's thoughts veers to his son. Black hair and onyx eyes. That haughty attitude wraps in wry humor and vain egoism. Even at only eight, he resembles that person more than Naruto could've ever expected.

_Even with the model gone, he would never be able escape his past. _

_Model and Towa, _he could let go of neither.

Weak.

Pathetic.

"Naruto, we're here." Kiba's voice breaks his thought. Faster than he's ever done in his life, Naruto jumps out of the car and skips into the house, slamming the front door on his way in.

"Mr. Uzumaki," the local sheriff greets. Naruto barely acknowledges him as he runs to the back corner.

Once the model comes into view, he breathes softly.

It's fine.

"Thank God," he utters softly under his breathe. His knees buckle underneath his weight as he drops to the floor in front of his precious model. The adrenaline rush disappears from his body, leaving him breathless on the floor.

"Ah, excuse me." The relief that flows through him quickly withdraws when family black-head comes into view. Behind the sheriff stands a face he never thinks he'd ever see again.

"I believe there was a miscommunication," the sheriff starts. "This gentleman sai-"

He is cut off when the man behind him step forward. As if favored by every Gods in existence, the man seems to lack for nothing. The lean body stands tall and proud, oozing with self-asserted confidence. He reaches for Naruto's hand, pulls it to his lips and plants a none-too-innocent kiss.

A brilliant smile follows.

"I apologize for the confusion I've cause, but I believe I've met an angel."

-To Be Continue-

* * *

First thing that I need to say is that **I DON'T DO MPREG.** I may read it, I may favorite it, but I don't write it. Yeah, quite the paradox. So yeah, that's the **spoiler. **

SHHHIIIIITTTTTZZZZZZ, that was corny...I almost throw up writing that last line. But Meeh. And I went there! I added a child, a sick adult, and BAM, we have a typical asian drama story line. It's pretty cliche BUT I can't help it. I'm kinda sick in the head that way!

While I say that it resembles Asian drama series, I am not basing it off of any series in particular. Just me and my own screen writer plot bunnies.

Also, this is the first time I'm writing in present tense...God it was excruciating! But I'm learning.

1/4 scale means every 1/4 inch = 1 foot.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 2: Push Comes to Pull

_To **Slatedfox**-Challenge accepted._

_To everyone else, thanks so much for taking the time and efforts to review/favorite/follow. I hope I don't disappoint! _

_Un-Beta'ed. All mistakes are my own._

* * *

Chapter Two: Push Comes to Pull

* * *

By the time noon approached, the workload became impossible. With contractor agreements and clients' proposals, Sasuke was found buried amongst the paperworks that never failed to land on his desk-a few less fortunate documents found themselves scattered on the floor surround the desk.

With a heavy sigh, he penned his signature. Leaning back to observe his handiwork, Sasuke groaned softly to himself when he realized that he was going to miss lunch.

Again.

Without missing a beat, he shuffled aimlessly through the stacks of document his secretary, Sakura Haruno, had handed to him. At this point in time, the tedious routine was doing horror to his mentality. When nothing in the large stack of paperworks caught his attention, Sasuke paused to run a desperately frustrated hand through his hair. The sleepless nights were catching up quickly.

But sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford at the moment. Sasuke wondered what he had thought once upon a time when he decided that architecture was his aspiration. Whatever it was, _this_ probably wasn't what he'd thought it to be, he grumbled to himself. Before he could settle on something, Haruno entered his office after a few polite knockings.

Without looking up, Sasuke asked, "Yes?"

"Mr. Uchiha, your brother is waiting for you," Haruno said. Sasuke paused to look up at the secretary. From what his family had told him, the two of them-Sasuke and Haruno-had practically grew up together. That would make them childhood friends. Despite this fact, sitting here, Sasuke could only regard her as a complete stranger. Any relation with her would have been nonexistent if she wasn't his secretary. Haruno knew this. Sasuke had passing suspicion that his nonchalance hurt her deeply; but she refused to let it show.

At time, her brave front pierced him with guilt.

Without realizing it, an awkward silence passed between them before Sasuke was able to gather his wits and broke out of his reminiscing. With a forced cough, he said, "Show him in."

A forlorn look passed the secretary's face before she bowed and exited the room.

A twinge of guilt shot through his head as Sasuke quickly dismissed it. There wasn't much he could possibly do to eradicate the hurt she must be suffering from. Most of the time, he blamed it on the unfortunate incidence four years ago; but other times when he was more honest with himself, Sasuke knew that he couldn't reciprocate her affection simply because his heart wasn't entirely there. Since the very moment he woke up, he had to learn to live with an incomplete heart.

"How's my favorite little brother doing?" a chirpy voice quipped, breaking Sasuke out of his trance. Looking up, Sasuke managed a smirk to greet his older sibling.

"Could've been better if you'd stop with the corny jokes," he commented as he watched his brother taking a seat in front of the table without any prompting. The slightly ajar door was pushed open a few second later by Haruno carrying tea and crackers. With great efficiency, she placed the drink and snack down and quickly made her way to the door once completing her task. Before exiting the room completely, she turned about-face to look at him and asked, "Anything else, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Nothing. Thank you," Sasuke dismissed.

Being the perfect secretary that she was, Haruno took the hint and left the room after a polite bow. His brother quirked an amused eyebrow at the interaction.

"So," his brother began as he reached for the tea, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you've not heard the news."

Sasuke stared curiously at his sibling. Looking between the two brothers, there was no doubt that the same blood ran through their veins. Identical black hair and onyx eyes faced each others as long limbs casually stretched out on their respective seats, looking every bit the proud Uchiha's they were.

"What are you saying, Itachi?"

"You should probably turn on the TV once in a while," Itachi smirked mischievously. His head nodded toward the LED screen on the wall.

"You know why it's off," Sasuke muttered, dropping his smirk. Overdosed on caffeine and sleepless nights didn't mix well with background noise.

"But for your sake-well mostly mine," Itachi began, "You should probably turn it on."

"Can't you just spit it out?" Sasuke groaned, rubbing his temples to alleviate a minor migraine. He just wasn't in the mood for his brother's incessant humor.

"It's more fun to watch your reaction," Itachi commented before getting up. With the teacup in hand, he wandered the room idly.

Realizing that he wasn't getting anymore out of his older sibling, Sasuke chose to ignore the man and returned to the organized chaos on his desk. Shifting a few pages aside, he meticulously went over the terms and conditions printed on the page. Despite having two reliable lawyers working for his office, Sasuke found a necessity to read all legal documents himself before approving anything. As mundane and redundant as it was, it brought clarity and assurance. Especially when answering inquiries from clients.

It turned out, they were more agreeable when he sounded like he knew what he was doing.

"Ah-Ha!" Itachi exclaimed triumphantly. Without looking up, Sasuke guessed that the man found the remote. His prediction proven truth when a droning voice echoed from the speaker.

"Thank you, Jim. We'll be sure to wear our rain-boots before jumping into any puddles," the monotone voice joked, followed by a superficial laugh. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the bad acting.

"On other news-" the voice droned on. A few minute passed before Sasuke looked up.

"Why are you here again?" Sasuke asked, watching Itachi sipping his tea on the sofa facing the screen.

Sometime, he wondered if Itachi was doing any work at all. The man was an acclaimed young lawyer on the rise. His success wasn't unexpected, their father owned a renounced law office in the city; immediately after getting his license, Itachi established his own practice entirely separate from the man. Only years since passing his bar exam, Itachi had successfully earned a name for himself, both with the affluence and the notoriety. However, most of the time, Sasuke only saw the man lounging about, lazing his time away.

He could safely concluded that Itachi's success was brought on by fairy dust.

"-Chairman, any comment on the arranged engagement of your son-" Sasuke snapped out of his trance and focused his attention to the television.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see Itachi's smirking face.

"No comment," his father's familiar voice replied with the usual grouchiness. A scowl marred the man's feature.

Despite the daggers in the older man eyes, the new anchor was persistent.

"What could you possibly benefit from the unity of your younger son and Haruno's only daughter? Your practice has been flourishing greatly in these time. On the other hand, the Haruno's clan is suffering greatly with the passing of time-"

Sasuke was going to take a wide guess and said 'noble blood.'

While his own family's wealth was newly established sometime after the revolution, the Haruno's line could be traced back many generations to feudal court. Even if the other family was losing money, he knew that the old man wouldn't mind. As long as that royal heritage somehow intermingled with his own, the old man could easily overlooked the lack of money.

As the headache quickly build in magnitude, Sasuke cursed to himself as he got up from his seat. He needed a break. Between news of his own engagement-pathetically from a third source instead of his own father-and the approaching deadlines for multiple projects, Sasuke was insane enough to run himself through the wall.

"You know," Itachi commented, finishing his tea and raising the cup up in the air, wordlessly asking for second, "your reaction is quite disappointing."

"Can't say I didn't foresee this," Sasuke said, walking to the door and poking his head out. "Haruno, if you could bring some more tea and a cup of coffee."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha," she replied from her desk before getting up. Figuring that he might as well wait for her, Sasuke watched the news from where he stood.

"Great, now you're a certified fortune teller," Itachi joked without turning away from the TV.

"Quit joking. Did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't say I don't."

He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His question met with a mirthless laugh.

"You know father as well as I do," Itachi replied, leaving the rest hanging. Sasuke knew what the man was trying to convey. Father was as shrewd as they come; there wasn't much on this earth with the ability to move the old man's hardheadedness.

"Curses," Sasuke muttered to himself. Not giving much attention to the news, Sasuke held the door open for Haruno to walk through. She smiled at him, indicating a silent gratitude. Sasuke merely nodded as he closed the door behind her.

"-Chairman refused an interviews at this time; however, we have evidences that the Chairman met with the head of the Haruno's household yeste-"

Sasuke listened partially. His main focus aimed toward his secretary, wondering if she knew of the arrangement. Her poker face was impeccable, voided of any indication of the knowledge.

_Either she's a very good actor or-,_ Sasuke thought to himself as she carried out her job perfectly.

"Thank you, Sakura," Itachi thanked as he accepted the cup. Sasuke could easily see the affection Itachi had for the girl from the older man's smile. Unlike him, Itachi possessed all twenty-seven years of memory that they'd shared with the woman. Haruno was every bit Itachi's childhood friend-or younger sister-as she was supposed to be with Sasuke.

_If it wasn't for his own stupidity, _Sasuke reminded himself.

Because of it, a large part of his memory was warped and many others erased completely. His father berated him often enough for his foolishness from four years ago. In his recklessness, Sasuke had driven his motorcycle in a drunken state, crashed onto oncoming traffic and suffered substantial brain damage from the collision. He was in a vegetative state for many weeks. When he came to, much of his memories were questionable. For the longest time, his metal state considered everyone as dangerous, allowing none to approach him. He lashed out violently at the doctors and nurses that approached him; he sneered pugnaciously at his mother and father when they visited; Itachi nearly died from suffocation at his own bare hands. Yet, they kept coming back relentlessly; they kept forcing their love and kindness down his unwilling throat; they kept reciting lost memories to a mistrusting mental patient. Eventually, after Itachi tied him to a chair and showing him innumerable amount of embarrassing baby pictures, Sasuke slowly accepted his identity. Regardless of his acceptance, it was hard to _learn_ to love his 'family.' With virtually most of his memories gone, all the time spent arguing with his father, being coddle by his mother, fighting with Itachi, it was difficult to force the foreign feeling of attachment and adoration onto himself but somehow, he managed. And the more he embraced the situation, the faster the memories came flooding back. It took a total of two months-much faster than the rate of recovery for his physical body-for his mentality to return to its original state before the crash. Another two months before his body was fully capable of everyday mundane tasks and he was released from the hospital soon afterward.

And yet, his fractured heart remained-to this day-in the same state it was the moment he woke up.

Because of this, he found himself unable to extend any feeling other than professionalism to Haruno. And now, his father expected him to marry the aforementioned woman.

"Anything else?" Haruno asked, looking at him in the eyes. Sasuke stared back, and he _knew_. He could tell that she was well aware of the engagement. Her eyes said as much. The happiness behind it was entirely too bright to hide; and yet, there was a tint of disguised secret behind that joy.

It was as if she knew something he didn't. And that unnerved him endlessly.

"Noth-"

"-What about our anonymous tip in regard to this union?" The question interrupted him, catching his immediate attention.

_What?_

Haruno was as much interested as he was. Both turned their focus to the television set. The two news-reporters smiled at the camera as they discussed about his private business as if it was their own. One of them was a red-haired woman in her mid-thirty. _A ginger, _Sasuke told himself while her partner was a man with the most cocky smile he had ever seen-beside Itachi.

"What tip?" the woman feigned asking.

"Not soon after the meeting between the two chairmen, we were tipped to investigate the younger Uchiha's background. It would seem that any plan for this union is fruitless," the man replied.

"Ah, hidden complications. I expected as much from the modern day prince," the ginger told her partner.

Sasuke twitched visibly at the reply. _Really, she puts blondes to shame,_ Sasuke snarled mentally.

"Yes, you should. It was confirmed that Sasuke Uchiha is currently a registered partner to one called Naruto Uzumaki."

Somewhere in the background, Sasuke could hear the soft 'thud' of metal tray hitting carpeted floor as his own heart lurched to life for the first time in a long time.

* * *

A mere day after the news announcement, Sasuke found himself standing outside of a small town a hundred miles outside of the Konoha city district. An uneventful two hours car ride from his penthouse in the middle of the bustling city later, Sasuke stood outside of a small police box overlooking the country side. Older structures stood around him like a reminder of their glorious past while archaic technologies in its immediate surrounding made a mockery of the town's inability to keep up to the modern age. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the officer to search through the directory for an address on his aged-old computer. He wondered if he should tell the man to donate his machine to a museum.

"It's unusual for us to get visitor," the officer remarked as he waited for the machine to load. Sasuke nodded out of politeness, not sure of what to say. "Most of them don't come dressed like you do."

Unnerved, he stared down at his suit. In his rush to get things done, he didn't bother to change out of his work suit. After a big confrontation with his father about the arranged marriage, Sasuke soon discovered that the old man was determined to create an alliance between the two households. His marriage to this 'Naruto' was to be terminated immediately. Of course, having no idea who this was, Sasuke couldn't obliged until the man pointed him to Itachi for further instructions.

_His older brother took it as a joke, per usual, and pulled out a stack of unsigned divorced papers with an infuriating smirk. After half an hour of discussion over alimony, splitting assets, and et cetera, Sasuke finally worked up the nerves to ask, "was there something you forgot to mention about my past?" _

"_Why would you say that?" Itachi asked, humming to himself. _

"_Geez, I don't know," Sasuke began with great sarcasm. "The fact that I was-or am married, or that I'm signing divorce papers? Are you sure this's ethical? I probably shouldn't be signing anything until I know everything."_

_Sasuke paused his signature midway. _

_Itachi snorted. "We're all bounded by one form of ethic or another. It becomes harder and harder to know which is whose." _

"_What?" Sasuke started to wonder if Itachi was dropping hints. _

"_Ethics, Sasuke, are easily warped by point of view. You can sit here and listen to me and father forcing our-" Itachi paused, staring straight into his eyes, "-morals down your throat, or..."_

_Itachi left the suggestion hanging as he pointed to the name printed on the paper: Naruto Uzumaki-or at the moment, Uchiha._

_For someone being reprimanded for his carelessness (since Itachi was supposedly in charge of his divorce procedure), Itachi was too gleeful that it made Sasuke nervous. _

Honestly, up until this point, Sasuke still didn't fully comprehend what his older brother was trying to tell him but whatever it was, the older man managed to subliminally persuade him to drop everything and visit a small town in the middle of nowhere, looking for a complete stranger.

"I found it! Naruto Uzumaki," the officer said as he sketched the map and offered it with a large grin, then turned the screen around to show him a picture of a blonde male.

Despite the numerous blonde jokes running through his mind, Sasuke couldn't help but be enthralled by the bright blue eyes staring back at him.

_Uzumaki's Miniature Models,_ Sasuke read before thanking the man.

"Good luck. If you get the couch, don't argue," the man advised while Sasuke forced a smile. The man had accepted whole heartedly when Sasuke'd told him that his 'husband' had ran away from home after a big argument. Without any question, he helped search for the address and waved him off with an encouraging grin.

_Definitely too naive,_ Sasuke thought to himself as he climbed into his car and drove off.

A mere five minutes later, he got out of the car and stared at the typically picturesque house in front of him. Reading the sign to make sure he got the right place, Sasuke stepped forward and peered into the large one-panel window, hoping that he didn't look too suspicious.

It looked like a typical hobby shop for house models, with a few on display. From his spot outside, he could tell that the models were dust free-probably from the meticulous dusting-and the shop was closed.

Eying the details of the store, or a living of a house being turned into a store front, he scanned from model to model. His eyes landed on a single one at the very back.

Astonishment laced heavily with disbelief coursed through him. Even from where he was standing, Sasuke could easily make out the details of the model. Without having to see all sides, he could already conjure up images of every angles, every nooks and crannies, of the model. In fact, it was the only permanent thing in his mind since waking up.

The floor plans and section cuts were safely stored in the archive back at his office. Rendered images of a computer version of it was in his private folder on cloud storage. Only a week ago did he commissioned a local hobby shop to build him a scale model-being that he couldn't do it himself due to the endless loads of work.

That was the first time he had ever share the plan with anyone.

And yet-

"Son, ye interest in sumthing?"

Sasuke jumped at the voice. He turned to look at an elder man in his seventy. White hair spiked everywhich direction with eyes shone with untold mischievous, the man looked at him with obvious amusement.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry, I'm looking for the owner of this shop. Naru-"

"Naruto? He's out," the elder told him.

"Excuse me?"

"What's wrong with ye ears? Youngsters," the old man croaked, "I said he's out. He's always out at noon."

"I see. Thank you for your help. I will come back ano-"

"Don't bother," the old man interrupted. Sasuke quickly became annoyed by the constant interruption, but he didn't let it show. He watched with unhidden interest as the old man shuffling around random, potted bush conveniently placed next the the door. "I saw ye staring at the ol' model-where's that gosh darn ke-Here!"

With much amusement, he watched the man pulling out a single bronze key from under the pot and unlock the door. He pushed the door open and went inside, leaving it ajar as an invitation for Sasuke.

Eyes never leaving the old man's back, Sasuke tentatively stepped forward, wondering if he should follow. Technically, this counted as breaking-and-entering. His eyes flickered to the model in the corner and all thoughts dismissed.

His curiosity won.

Powerful strides easily conquered the distance between the door and the model. He stood before it fifteen strides later, looking at the piece with unadulterated wonder. Everything he had thought, imagined, and dreamed was all there. From the shingles of the roof to the conscientious details of the glass panels.

However, he couldn't recall the furnitures. _Odd._

Sasuke turned around to quickly scan the other models. None of them had furnitures. Typically, an architect's duty only extended as far as the carpet of the project. Furnitures were usually held off for interior designers. From his standing point amongst the models, Sasuke was reminded more of his own architectural studio than a typical hobby store.

_Why?_

"_Why are you wasting time with that?" Sasuke asked one morning as he sipped his coffee. Across the room, sitting on the dinning table and surrounded by Olfa knives and the likes, Naruto sat in complete concentration. His eyes entirely focused on the clump of un-molded clay before him as he slowly and carefully carved away the excess pieces. _

_After much consideration, he paused and looked up with a brilliant grin. "I want everything to be perfect." _

"_Just ask the assistants to do it," Sasuke responded casually as he approached the table with two cups of coffee. He could already see the scowl on the blonde's face and smirked. _

"_Heartless bastard," Naruto muttered as he poked a hole through the clay. A string of curses followed. Placing the cup on the table, Sasuke mocked lovingly, "I'm not the one poking the clay to death." _

"_Ha-ha, You think you're so funny," the blonde replied as he attempted to cover up the hold. Then with a frustrated sigh, he gave up and pushed it aside, grabbing the cup of caffeine. He took tentative sips at the hot liquid with a dejected frown. _

_Sasuke's heart quivered uselessly at the sight. He placed his own cup down and hugged the other male from behind, his lips sought out the nape of Naruto's neck. He showered it with countless kisses and soft caress of tongue, silently comforting the despondent blonde. Naruto sighed softly and leaned back into his touch. _

"_Everything is perfect as it is. You're perfect," Sasuke murmured next to Naruto's ear. His lover shivered pleasantly at the sensation. _

"_Not yet."_

"_Hmm?" Sasuke, too busy with the titillating curve of Naruto's neck, hummed his respond. _

"_I want us to live in the house we design, using the furniture we make-" Naruto said with a gratifying moan, "-sharing a lifetime with the child we raise together." _

_Sasuke's heart reeled with joy at the confession. He berated himself for making fun of Naruto. _

_Dazzling blue eyes turned to look at him with boundless adoration. "But that's secondary. As long as I'm with you and Towa-"_

_Sasuke knew at that moment, he would've done anything and everything in his power to ensure Naruto's dream would become a reality. He smiled and leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips. A silent oath honored by the meeting of lips. _

_Desire soared through his vein, leaving fiery flame in its trail. Before he could act upon his urges, loud crying of a newborn babe echoed through the walls. _

_Naruto looked up at him with mirth. "You're getting that." _

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance, looking around sheepishly. "Huh?"

"What am I getting?" Sasuke stared at the law enforcer standing before him. A different officer than the one he had met earlier. Skeptical eyes surveyed Sasuke as the sheriff looked around, scanning for damages.

Not usually one to be struck speechless, Sasuke immediately launched into explanation, "I have business with the owner of this store, Naruto Uzumaki, but he wasn't here at the time when I arrived. An older gentleman offered to-"

"Save it, son," the officer interrupted. "I'm not gonna let city-crawlers like you coming into my town and bullshitting your way out of troubles."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now I didn't see no one here beside you; so you're either a bad liar, or you have bad judgement on partner in crime," the man said pointedly at Sasuke. He shifted his stance slightly to show the hilt of his gun. "And don't do something stupid now. I ain't afraid of you."

"Sir, if you would just listen," Sasuke tried but the man shushed him with an offending hand wave.

"No, _you_ listen. You're gonna take a hint and be _smart_ like you city-crawlers claimed to be and wait there while I call in. Any wrong move and you're sleeping behind bars tonight," the infuriating man commanded, retreating back outside with his eyes strained on Sasuke. From where he stood, Sasuke could somewhat make out the inaudible words the man spoke into his radio transmitter.

Groaning to himself, Sasuke looked around for a seat. Between the unexpected flashback and the vexatious law enforcer, his headache was hammering him a new psyche. Momentarily closing his eyes, Sasuke attempted to will away the growing pain in his head. Instead, behind closed lids, he tried to remember the flashback. He could still see the downcast expression of a certain blonde, feel the soft tanned-skin against his own lips, remember the flutters of butterflies in his stomach.

He swore a remnant of true happiness of being in that moment still remained, even if the flashback was done and over with.

"You're new 'round here?" a new voice asked. Sasuke blinked, looking down.

A boy about seven or eight stared at him with wide eyes brimmed with curiosity. Sasuke blinked at the familiar black irises that peered back into his own. The black hair the hugged the skull was very much similar to his own lock. Sasuke blinked at the little boy, unable to grasp reality.

"Yes, I'm just visiting," Sasuke found himself answering unintentionally. His eyes never moved from the boy. The innocence before him grinned brilliantly at his response as if Sasuke had just handed the boy the world on a silver platter.

"Cool! What's your name? Where did you come from? Why are you dressed like a penguin? " the boy asked nonstop, not giving him a chance to speak. Sasuke, despite the bombarded questions, snorted his amusement at the boy's excitement.

"Towa! Don't be rude." The sheriff came back, still glaring at Sasuke at the corner of his eyes while ruffling the boy's hair. The child giggled at the hand and tried to swat it away.

_Towa,_ Sasuke sounded the name in his mind, marveling at the ease of tongue it was to speak the name.

"Towa?" the name rolled off his tongue, catching the boy's attention. Sasuke was rewarded with a bright gleam from Towa's eyes.

"That's my name; don't wear it out." Towa grinned at him. The sincere happiness that radiated from the boy seemed paradoxical on the Uchiha's dark look, but Sasuke couldn't care. He grinned when the sheriff pulled on Towa's ear, reminding him to be polite.

"Oi! I'm gonna tell Naruto if you don't stop!" Towa threatened, rubbing his ear.

The sheriff merely smirk. "You wanna know many different species of bug living around here don't you?"

Towa pouted, looking away. "Pfff, you wouldn't dare."

"Whatever squirt, now run to your room while I take care of this."

"What happened anywho?" Towa asked, totally ignoring the man's request. With his arms stretched behind his head casually, Towa stared at Sasuke. The eerily familiar eyes that stared back unsettled Sasuke's nerves more than he would like.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "There's a misunderstanding." He pointed an accusing finger at the sheriff, ignoring the man's glare. "I didn't force my entry."

Some rational part of him reminded him the futility of explaining the situation to a kid; however, he felt a strong compelling to say nonetheless. Towa looked between him and the sheriff with glee. The smirk on his face greatly resembled Sasuke's own.

"Oh geez," Towa began as his mouth twitched with laughter. "Old man Inuzuka did it again."

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Old man, white hair everywhere with a cranky attitude. Sounds familiar?" Towa described. When an awkward silence confirmed his theory, Towa shrugged. "Naruto hid a key under the pot just for him since the old man kept stalking the front door when Naruto isn't it."

The sheriff sighed loudly. "What a great mess. Tell your dad to be more wary of people, would you?"

"Meeeh."

"This 'Naruto,'" Sasuke began, staring intensely at Towa, "What is he to you?"

"My dad, duh!"

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

_I'm not perfect-only Naruto is perfect._ I can't do present-tense so I decide to embrace my comfort zone and write the entire story in past-tense. If I have time later, I'll fix the 1st chapter.

I rewrote this chapter three times! And I'm still not satisfy. I don't want to give away _everything_ so soon in the story; yet, it feels weird if I don't mention a little about Sasuke's past so all of the explanations are condensed and short...for now. And I'm pretty much bullshitting about all of the architecture parts.

Pay attention to the _italicized parts_. Some of them are Sasuke's, others are just there for future references. This chapter is mainly to introduce Sasuke-so I admit that it's a bit boring.

Recently, I've gotten obsessed with another fandom: The Avengers...OMG I ship everything xTony! Now that I'm no longer interested in Naruto (maybe once the series ends, I'll re-read everything), this will probably be my last Naruto Fanfic. That way, I can move onto writing Captain America in skirt dominating the crap out of IronMan. Or Science Bros...Or FrostIron...oh the possibilities!

I'm a sick, demented person-_I know._

Well, let me know what you think.

Cya.


	4. Chapter 3: Every Time We Meet, Every Tim

_This chapter is dedicated to ToXicStArCaNdY & skyglazingMaro. The bit in Towa's P.O.V. near the end is for you guys! _

_Thanks to everyone else for favoriting/following/reviewing! I love every single one of them. _

_Un-Beta'ed. All mistakes are my own._

* * *

Chapter Three: Every time We Meet...Every time We Touch

* * *

_Two months! It had been barely two months since that time at the cafe and Itachi was already calling him for another meeting. Naruto had assumed that the last time was the last meeting! Ever! _

_But here he was._

_"There's a complication I didn't realize until now," Itachi began. Naruto moaned. Why can't the world just let him suffer in peace. He was resolved to let go. To walk away, even if it meant leaving his heart behind. _

_"What?" _

_"Towa's last name was never changed," Itachi explained, pushing a piece of paper across the paper to Naruto. Without blinking, Naruto looked down before pulling the sheet towards himself. His finger lingered on the last name. 'Uchiha.' _

_"I-" he began. "I decided to keep it as it is." _

_"I don't understand," Itachi confessed. Naruto smiled bitterly at that. It was his one selfish wish to keep a small reminder of a life he could never have. A life together with Sasuke. Instead, he would raise their child alone. Towa would forever be the reminder of the Uchiha that he couldn't have. Naruto looked up at Itachi with a nervous smile. He wasn't sure how to explain his selfish want. Instead, he lied. _

_"I cou-couldn't change his name. After all, he's an Uchiha, no matter what." Naruto laughed, then added for effect, "In case I'm in a financial bind, it's always a plus to have an Uchiha by my side." _

_Itachi looked skeptically at him. "Alright, if that's what you're telling yourself. Here's the worker compensation for Iruka's hospital payment." He pushed another set of paper at Naruto. _

_"Thanks, Itachi. For everything," Naruto said, taking them. "For being here for me." _

_"Don't thank me yet. I'm nowhere done helping you." _

* * *

He didn't believe in 'love at first sight,' or so he told himself. The fastened heartbeat, heightened body temperature, and flushed-red ears were nothing more but mere fantasies from sex-deprived middle-age women who lived with cats. Generally, you could smell _crazy_ from afar. Sometime, he excused it off as a romanticized part of life poor people make up to ease their miserable lifestyle-to make the living meaningful.

_Sometime,_ when he was truly honest with himself, he knew that he, himself, was too cynical for something beautiful and sacred like 'love at first sight.' Love, in general, eluded bastards like him, reserved for others who were more worthy of receiving it.

So when this 'Naruto' came waltzing (read: running like a freakin' banshee was on his tail) through the door and crashed down in front of the model, his eyes glistered from unshed tears and a loud sigh of relief echoed through the room, Sasuke excused all of the aforementioned symptoms off as being surprised. But more than anything, more than the heartbeats and the body temperature and the flushing of his ears, he could feel his heart pounded as if trying to hammer its way out of his ribcage. His stomach knotted itself a puzzle piece and settled heavily at the bottom of his stomach. If he didn't know any better, Sasuke could swear that there were butterflies fluttering about everywhere.

He felt like throwing up from the overwhelming sensations.

Instead, he held himself tall and regal, just as his father had drilled into his very being. He took in the sight of the bewitching blonde on his knees, staring off into the distance. And he cursed to himself, wishing that he could see the expressive emotions that must be running through Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke didn't doubt that 'Naruto' wear his emotions on his sleeves-or whatever the expression was. He was never poetic.

Pushing aside his poor attempt at poetry, Sasuke pushed at his heels and moved forward, approaching the blonde. Despite his body on autopilot, he couldn't figure out what to say once he'd reached his goal. Endless possibilities crossed his mind. All of them seemed unsuitable. But his body pushed on, and before he knew it, he stood in front of 'Naruto,' staring into an abyss of mystified azure.

And once again, his body knew what it wanted, even if Sasuke didn't.

With practiced ease, he captured the blonde's hand in his own and kissed at the knuckles, subconsciously marveling at how _calloused _and _male_ the person before him was. In his limited memory, Sasuke couldn't recall any romantic attraction to the same sex.

It would seem, every rules-every expectations-were meant to be broken.

His lips lingered a bit longer than they had to, and Sasuke reveled in every extended seconds until, ultimately, he let go. Yet, instead of showing his disappointment, he smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something, yet, Sasuke couldn't seem to fully keep up with his own words. Something about 'confusions' and 'angel.'

Whatever it was that he'd said, it snapped the blonde out of his daze as fire danced through those stunning orbs. They were probably the most magnificent windows-to-the-soul he'd ever seen. Red lips pouted and stammered, "I-I, the _fuck_? Sa-Sasuke?" At the sound of his name passed through those lips, unexplained desire surged through him. His heart once again demanded for full attention as his brain scrambled to keep him from going into cardiac arrest.

He cleared his throat and let loose an arrogant smirk. "Sasuke Uchiha, at your service."

Whatever he was expecting from the blonde, being pushed back violently by the deceptively lithe body wasn't on top five.

When Naruto received news of the break-in, his heart nearly broke in two. When he confronted with the 'thief,' his heart was a mess of shattered glass shards scattered casually on the ground for anyone to step on. He could feel his eyes widened, then narrowed with anger to mask the hidden pain. His lips snarled harshly to keep from verbally offering the man before him permission to take and keep the scattered mess that was his heart.

He pushed hard at the man so that he wouldn't given into his urge to reach out and never let go.

Naruto pushed to his feet, standing at the balls of his toes and pointedly glaring down. He was almost guilty at the confusion from Sasuke.

"What are you doing _here_? You _can't _be here!" Naruto hissed, pointing at the man. Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and stared at the fireball of emotion. He was glad to actually witness the torrent of emotions from the other man this time. The harsh fall against the floor was worth it to see such liveliness-so _alive. _So different than his own detached emotions.

"My apologies," Sasuke began, staring down with a widened smirk, "I was only planning on reuniting with my _husband_." He meant to be civil and diplomatic towards his spouse before he met the man, but now that Naruto was here, _they_ were here-at this moment, together-a more sadistic side of him emerged. He wanted to test Naruto's limits. He wanted to push Naruto over the edge, just so that Sasuke could be there to lend a helping hand-just so that Naruto could do nothing, see nothing, but Sasuke. And only Sasuke.

The possessive-streak surprised him. But he didn't question it. He looked at the blonde before him: a few inches shorter than he was, but tall nonetheless, with hair kissed personally by the Sun-God, eyes of the clearest summer sky, and lips full of sinful promises, his body distastefully hidden by a loosely fitted button-up shirt and long khakis but seemingly fit. And Sasuke was more than willing to have a possessive-streak or two. Naruto Uzumaki was an _angel_ amongst man.

And he belonged to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him with bewilderment.

"_Husband_? What husband?" Sasuke noted the panic in his voice, he could literally taste the desperation rolling off of Naruto. His eyes danced frantically around the room, anywhere to avoid meeting Sasuke's eyes before landing on Towa. A sense of fright flashed before Naruto's eyes and Sasuke could almost sympathize. _Almost._

Sasuke calmly reached into his suit's inner pocket and pulled out a manila envelop. He handed it to Naruto with a calmness that probably frightened the other male more than it would comfort. Naruto snatched it from his hands and pulled out the stack of documents Itachi had handed him the previous night. Without having to see what Naruto was reading, Sasuke knew what was there.

Everything.

Property rights. Asset statements. Business (_his_ business) entitlement, etc.

The only piece of information he seemed to be missing was child custody. He didn't realize there was a child involved. Sasuke's eyes flickered back to the little boy, who so much mirrored his own look, sitting on the stool in the kitchen, eating his afternoon snack and watching television. In the half hour that they had waited for Naruto to arrive, the sheriff, who introduced himself as Shino Aburame, had ushered the boy into the other room to keep out of the way while Sasuke stayed next to the miniature model.

From his place, Sasuke had watched the child interact with Aburame. His cheery disposition was a complete contradiction to Sasuke's own nonchalance when he was a child. Towa was talkative, sharing everything and anything about his day; he was affectionate, touching and hugging and pulling every chance that he'd got; he was everything that wasn't Sasuke. And in that half hour of endless anticipation, Sasuke could already imagine the man who raised such a child.

And he wondered why he had let such a person go.

Now that Naruto was standing in front of him, skimming over the legal jargons, Sasuke once again questioned himself.

Cursed the follies of his youth!

"No, no, no, no," Naruto muttered to himself once he had gone through all of the papers. Even in his haste, he knew what they were saying. They weren't divorce settlements. They were _marriage license_!

That bastard Itachi lied to him.

He could see his own scrawly signatures that he had done in haste four years ago at the cafe. He could perfectly recall the distress, the pain and agony, he was suffering under as he penned these. Unbeknown to him at the time, he wasn't signing their separation. He was penning his name onto the Uchiha's family register. Everything that was Sasuke's was his, and vice versa. Everything was done in such meticulous details that even the great Fugaku Uchiha, with all of his wisdoms and resources, would have a hard time reversing the legal binding.

Itachi Uchiha was truly a devil reborn.

Or a _really_ good lawyer. Naruto couldn't decide.

He looked up at the man who he once couldn't live without-and probably still couldn't-and snarled, "Is this a joke?" He smacked the papers against Sasuke's broad chest, momentarily distracted by memories of barehand against skin before snapping out of it. _Focus, Naruto! _

"What gave you the impression?" The familiar, infuriating smirk irked him as much as it beckoned. Memories of a time long ago came flooding back like a broken dam, endlessly without stop. Naruto winced against the tide and kept his best poker face. Even so, his eyes betrayed him.

"T-this! What is all this?" he snapped, pushing the papers into Sasuke's hands. The man took everything and allowed his eyes to run through them as he casually answered, "Incomplete divorce documents. What else?"

"What else?" Naruto growled. _What incomplete divorce documents? _He doubted that there was one to begin with. Itachi was playing both of them, so it would seem. The thoughtful frown on Sasuke face was an indication of his coming to understanding the same thing Naruto was enraged about.

"Hn," was a very typical reply from Sasuke as he _actually _looked at the words. Now Sasuke remembered why he always feared Itachi. The man was conniving and manipulating, if nothing else. And the end always justified the means. That didn't answer the question though: what the fuck did he sign yesterday?

Lordy! In his bewilderment at his own situation and his father's pressure, Sasuke forgone his first and foremost business principle-read every _fucking _word before signing. The one time he trusted his sibling, it came back and bit him in the left butt cheek.

"I didn't know," Sasuke muttered, more to himself than Naruto, but the blonde heard nonetheless and it ticked him off more than anything he could possibly think of. Sasuke Uchiha didn't just _not_ know. If everything else in this world was a big uncertainty, Sasuke Uchiha was the single point of conviction. The northern star in Naruto's sky.

So in respond to Sasuke's doubt of the situation, Naruto's world was being taken apart, piece by piece with no assurance of reassembling.

"Get out," Naruto commanded in a whisper, fearing that if he raised his voice, his world would truly fall apart. "Get out of my house."

Sasuke looked up from the papers and followed the finger that pointed to the door. He thought about retaliating but before he could even open his mouth, the blonde was already pushing Sasuke out the door. Caught by surprise, both at the unexpected action and the strength, Sasuke tumbled out the door before it slammed shut immediately after him. From outside, he could hear the multiple 'click' of locks. For once, he was unsure of what to say. Sasuke squinted down at the words that danced across the papers once more, then giving up on trying to make out the tiny prints. Instead, he pulled out his phone and called his brother's cell.

On the nth ring, he was transferred to voice mail. Growling, Sasuke called the office number. Nothing again. Infuriated, he dialed a third number.

"Neji's here. Certified shrink to the world's number one asshole, what can I do for you?" a arrogant voice, much similar to his own, answered. Sasuke growled, not in the mood for friendly banter.

"Hyuga. I need you to look at something for me," Sasuke snapped into the phone as he watched a male getting out of a car and approaching him. With a wary glare in Sasuke's direction, the black-haired male walked pass him and knocked on the door.

"It's me, Kiba. Let me in!" he called as he repeated knocked on the door. A second later, the door opened and Aburame poked his head out before letting him in. The newcomer glanced in Sasuke's direction once more before entering, asking, "What happened?"

"Dunno. Naruto's pretty shaken up though," Aburame answered as he closed the door, locking it once more. Sasuke cursed to himself, _damn small town and noisy neighbors!_

"Sasuke, you still there?" Neji asked. Sasuke mumbled a 'yeah' as he returned his undivided attention to his phone once more. Neji continued, "What do you need me to look at? I don't have all day you know. Between all these contracts and your missing ass from the office."

"Can it, Neji," Sasuke mumbled as he walked to his car. Fumbling with his pockets to find his key, Sasuke quickly found it a few second later. "I can't return right now. Something came up."

"Like what? You just up'ed and disappeared," Neji replied. Sasuke could hear the shuffling of papers on the other line and he sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was conned, apparently. And by Itachi no less." Neji laughed.

"That's getting old, Uchiha," he joked before settled his tone on a more serious note. "But really, what happened?" Sasuke wasn't one for ditching work. In his morosely empty life, there wasn't much Sasuke could be doing beside work. They both knew it.

"I'm going to forward the papers to you. Just read it and let me know of anything worthwhile. That means _anything_ Hyuga!"

"Alright, enough with the last name! The last time you did that, I was trying to score a MILF," Neji said. Sasuke growled.

"That was my mother!"

Neji laughed, "that was college!"

"Just read!" Sasuke snapped one last time before ending the call. He then quickly logged onto his archive, found the digital copy, and forwarded it to his friend. If anyone was near competent enough to figure out Itachi's mind trick, it was Neji.

Once done, he turned on his ignition and drove off, heading back into the Konoha city district. He had a date with one scheming bastard.

* * *

Once Sasuke was out the door, Naruto literally collapsed on the ground. His breathing came in pants. Why was he here? Why now?

"Naruto, you okay?" Towa asked as he came over. For a child of eight, he was oddly good at obeying orders. Of course he was just like any other child, rambunctious and rowdy, but when it came down to it, he knew of the concept of time and place. He knew when to stay out of the adults' ways. But for once, he regretted his decision as he watched the defeated form of his father by the door. While Naruto and he looked nothing alike, their personalities could be described as two peas in a pod. Seeing his dad's downcast form, his little heart clenched with pain beyond his years.

His little hands touched Naruto's shoulder as he ran them in soothing circles. Naruto snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked up at him, his father's blue eyes stared into his own and tears threatened to fall. Towa cursed Sasuke. Despite the man's friendly attitude towards him early, Towa wasn't going to forgive him for hurting his dad.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm here for ya," he said as his short arms stop their motion to wrap around Naruto's much larger shoulder. He clasped his hands together in a tight bind, hoping to anchor his dad to the ground and shielding against whatever was hurting him. He could remembered a time when his hands couldn't completely encircle the shoulder. He remembered his own desperation at his own inability to protect his dad, and how he had _wished and wished_ to grow _quickly_, to be _stronger_ so that he could shoulder whatever untold burden his father had. A child of eight, yet his mind had matured much faster. A single parent family had a larger affect than one could imagine.

"Towa," Naruto muttered as he pulled his baby closer. Sasuke was Naruto Northern Star, but Towa was his life.-his very essence of being Without Sasuke, Naruto could grudge on, bear whatever life threw at him-miserable as he was. But without Towa, without his baby...

"I'm here," Towa replied, noticing how heavy his dad was and he cursed to himself. If Naruto was to completely fall apart, torn into pieces by the cruel world and no longer could stand, Towa wouldn't be able to do anything but watch him fall. With all of his child-like might, all of his feeble strength, he couldn't even able to keep the man from hitting the dirt. He felt like crying.

As if sensing his distress, Naruto pulled away from Towa and smiled. Towa could easily detect how fake, plastered on, it was but he remained silent. "Sorry Towa, I was a little tired today after seeing Iruka."

Towa was a grade-A actor, so he played along. A large grin broke out on his face, even if his eyes were brimming with frustrated tears, "Yeah, how's uncle Iruka? Did he draw anything for me?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you wanna see it," Naruto forced a laugh as he pulled himself up from the ground. Towa, despite knowing his own weak strength, helped his dad. Naruto smiled down at him once he was proper.

"Thanks buddy," he said as he walked into the kitchen, his hand never letting go of Towa's. "Hey Shino, sorry about the craziness."

Shino, the local sheriff and a friend, laughed nervously. He seriously wasn't sure of what to make of the situation. When Naruto came into this middle-of-nowhere-town four years ago with a four years old and a mentally disabled father, he had assumed the blonde was simply trying to forget his deceased wife or something equally tragic and starting anew. But between the short, albeit dramatic, confrontation between the well-cut city dweller and Naruto, Shino's curiosity couldn't help but spiked. But he wasn't one to pry. He left that job to the local housewives.

"It's okay," he said as he watched Naruto making his way through the kitchen and sorting through his fridge, then setting a few items onto the counter and getting ready to prepare dinner. His hand remained attached to Towa's and Shino couldn't help but marvel at the ease of movement between the two of them, as if it was a dance they frequently practiced.

"Kiba gave me a ride. He's still waiting outside."

On cue, the door pounded as Kiba demanded entry. Deciding to leave the suffocating room, he volunteered to open the door. When Kiba asked, he gave a hushed answer laced with concern and Kiba took it, both glaring at the newcomer before returning inside.

Shino was tempted to slam the door just to see the city dweller's reaction.

But he didn't want to risk the models lying around.

"Since you both are here, would you like to stay for dinner? To make up for all of the troubles I caused."

Kiba snorted, "What trouble? Don't worry your pretty head over it."

Towa laughed. "Stop tryna flirt with Naruto! He's gonna marry me."

Shino noticed that Towa's grip tightened, as if it was an actual promise rather than playful banter. He decided not to comment on it.

"Watch it, brat," Kiba growled playfully, settling on one of the stools.

"Or you do what?" Towa stuck out his tongue.

"Well, I do have a mutt that needs a happy home but..." Kiba left the sentence hanging, an arrogant smirk graced his dog-like expression.

Towa glared at him before realization struck him. He looked back and forth between Naruto and Kiba multiple times before speaking, "Naruto, is he joking?"

"It depends on you," Naruto replied with a bright grin.

"Oh yes! YES! Please! Please! Please!" Towa screamed at the top of his lung.

"And what do you say to Mr. Inuzuka?" Naruto asked. Towa paused, letting go of his hand and ran to Kiba.

"Thank you! I'm sorry for calling old man Inuzuka crazy!" Kiba laughed at that and patted his head affectionately. Nobody could be around Naruto and Towa and not be pulled along into their rapture.

"You're welcome brat."

Towa immediately ran back to Naruto and latched onto his legs. "Thank you, Naruto! I love you!"

Shino actually laughed at that before excusing himself. He still had work to do. Kiba, on the other hand, stayed for dinner.

* * *

After Towa was put to bed and Naruto retired to his own bedroom, instead of falling onto the mattress and drift off into a blissful sleep, easing away the day's event, Naruto shuffled around the room. At the bottom of his dresser was a small box. He pulled it out and popped the cap open. There were various things inside, each with their own story. Any other time, he would take the time to run his fingers over each and everyone of them, reminiscing a simpler time while crying bitter tears. Tonight he had a purpose.

He pushed every aside and pulled out some papers at the bottom. They were old, with the paper turning slight yellow and small tears at the corners. He didn't pay any mind to the imperfections. Instead, he looked at the words that ran across the page.

'PETITION FOR ADOPTION OF MINOR' etched across the top, under the case number and judge name. Naruto knew each line by heart. He ran his hand across the neatly written letters on the page. It wasn't his chicken scrawling. He remembered shaking so hard he could barely pick up the pen, much less write anything legible.

TOWA UCHIHA was written neatly with much care. He smiled at the memory of the writer's own hands shaking.

He looked at his own name on the page as the petitioner for the adoption. His rushed and shaken signature. When he reached the end of the page, he frowned at the name. It was the same person who had prepared and handwritten the adoption petition.

BIRTH FATHER: ITACHI UCHIHA.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

_Well I'm sorry for being WAY late. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon._

_See y'all next time. _


End file.
